Los gemelos Taisho
by marie201112
Summary: Inuyasha se entera que no fue el unico hijo de su madre. Que pasara cuando se entere que tiene una hermana gemela
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era una Hermosa mañana soleada, el cielo tenia un hermoso color azul, los pájaros cantaban su hermosa melodía donde una joven caminaba por el espeso bosque con árboles que parecían tocar el cielo con sus altas ramas dando sombra al camino por donde pasaba una joven de extensos cabellos azabaches piel tan blanca como la nieve e intensos ojos de color azul. Vestida con un hermoso quimono blanco bordado con hilos de oro y plata dibujando unas hermosas flores sherry blasón en la parte baja del vestido junta a esto llevaba un Obi de color rosado atado en forma de mariposa todo combinase con un haori color rosado junto a unas geta. Ella caminaba con la cabeza baja al lado del hombre que la crio y el entreno por 17 años para este momento. Hoy su vida cambiaria por completo, hoy volvería a enfrentar el pasado, hoy tendría que volver a sus orígenes.

- Abuelo porque tengo que volver

- Mi querida niña tienes que hacerlo

- Lo se pero por que yo

- Sabes que eres la única además necesitas sanar esas heridas

- No quiero volver a sufrir, un mundo sin el es una tortura-una traviesa lagrima bajo por su mejilla haciendo que el anciano detuviera su camino y se parara en seco mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo se querida pero es necesario sanar esa herida en el corazón, además tu gemelo te necesita

- Lo se, pero no se soportare estar un solo día sin mi familia

- Es un riesgo que tienes que correr además no sabes si aun siguen con vida

- Si así fuera hubiera venido por mi y no hubiera cambiado el curso de todo

- Lo se querida

- Todo esto es por culpa de esa maldita perla. Sino fuera por esa maldita cosa ahora estuviera

- Feliz, pero que sabes que no hay felicidad sin sufrimiento primero

- Lo se abuelo pero que puedo hacer, solo hace un mes descubrí mis orígenes el porque soy diferente

- Mi niña, se que es difícil pero tienes que partir cuando llegues este collar te indicara que hacer y recobraras tu forma habitual y todos sus recuerdos volverán

- Gracias abuelo pero como llego

- Ya veras solo frota el collar- El collar que tenia en el cuello era una hermosa perla de color ámbar incrustada en una pequeña daga de color plateada aguantada por una figura de un pero, al la joven frotar esta perla un agujero de color purpura se abrió en el medio de la nada.

- Tengo que entrar ahí

- Así es ten mucho cuidado y por favor no te metas en problemas

- No lo hare, te amo abuelo

- Y yo a ti pequeña, ahora vete.

- Pero

- Nada de peros jovencita tienes una misión y debes cumplirla

La joven al entrar en el agujero se desvaneció en la nada, mientras el anciano daba vuelta y comenzaba el camino de vuelta a su cosa.

- Suerte mi niña la necesitaras…

…

Mientras tanto cierto grupo de amigos caminaban en busca de los fragmentos de la perla. La mañana era soleada con un hermoso firmamento color azul, el pasto del prado estaba de un hermoso color verde, la suave briza acariciaba sus caballos haciéndolos bailar una delicada danza con la briza. Todo parecía muy tranquilo hasta que cierto hibrido y cierta sacerdotisa comenzaron su tan habitual pelea.

- Lo siento Aome pero hay que buscar los fragmentos

- Pero tengo que tomar mis exámenes

- Niña tonta no iras y se acabo

- Pero tengo que ir además solo es una semana

- No iras y esa es mi ultima palabra

- Inuyasha- el joven sintió como un escalofrió recorría por su espalda gira con temor sobre sus talones y al ver la mirada de la joven se sintió morir

- ABAJO!- el joven de orejas de perro cayo directito a la tierra llenando toda su boca de la misma.

- Aome porque lo hiciste

- Ahora no vuelo entre dos semanas

- Bien hecho tonto

- Es cierto Inuyasha

- No puedo creer que hagas hecho enojar a la señorita Aome de nuevo

- FEH!

Aome se fue de camino al poso a toda prisa mientras todos le daban la espalda al hibrido que levanto su cara del suelo y se sentó en forma de indio dándole la espalda a sus amigos quienes se encaminaban hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Al el percatarse que estaban lo suficiente mente lejos se levanto del suelo y se encamino hacia el pozo donde una hermosa sacerdotisa lo espera ansiosa que llegara, y el mientras corría hacia su dirección en su rostro se dibujaba cierta sonrisa arrogante haciendo que acelerar el pasa hacia donde ella, sentía como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y como el viento acariciaba su rostro. Mientras tanto Aome espera con ansias que su gran amor llegara hasta ella, mientras jugueteaba con un rizo de su cabello comenzó a recordar como fue que su dulce hibrido le declaraba su amor.

Flash Back

Ya era tarde miro su reloj y vio que daban las 12:30 de la madrugada así que soltó su lápiz y se levanto de la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para observar como la escasa luz de su lámpara de mesa hacia ver su habitación. Y lo observo todo con una cara de tristeza, se había peleada con Inuyasha y habían pasado mas de dos días y no la había ido a buscar cosa que le causaba mucha tristeza como era posible que no la buscara camino lentamente a la venta y la abrió para admirar el filmando nocturno, la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y las estrellas parecían faroles, mientras la veías un prolongado suspiro

- Inuyasha porque no has venido por mi, te extraño tanto…

En eso se despego de la ventana y se dirigió hacia su cama donde se tiro y lloro amargamente durante minutos. Mientras ella lloraba un figura vestida de color rojo se asomo por la ventana y al verla en ese estado sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, hay estaba la mujer que mas amaba llorando por su culpa, otra vez la había lastimado, dudoso se acerco a ella y le acaricio su cabello delicadamente con sus garras acercándose a su oído cosa que provoco un leve escalofrió en la joven al el susurrar a su oído.

- Sabes que me partes el alma cuando lloras, aunque sigues siendo hermosa

- Inu..Inuyasha- la forma como ella decía su nombre lo así sentirse diferente y sentía como su cuerpo se comenzaba a calentar haciendo su voz mas ronca y sensual, la joven se levanto con delicadeza con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que le termino de derretir el corazón del joven hibrido.- viniste por mi

- Shh, Aome lo siento por hacerte enojar no creía que te marcharías por tanto tiempo y ya te extrañaba

- "esto no era posible se estaba disculpando con migo y me dijo que me extrañaba, por Kami que le ocurre".- Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse mas a ella cuando la ala por un brazo y la estrecha en un fuerte abrazo arrullándola con amor-"y ahora me abraza este no puede ser el es muy hermoso para ser cierto y su calor es tan calmante".

- Aome no sabes cuanto me hace falta abrasarte y sentir tu calor, no sabes como me duele hacerte sufrir pero no se que hacer. Dentro de mi hay una lucha con mis sentimientos, se que piensas que amo a Kikyo pero no es así, solamente la quería y no la amaba, no la amaba porque no siento lo que siento cuando te tengo cerca. Mi Aome, mi dulce Aome no se como decirte que te amo- la abrazo mas fuerte y ella temerosa a que fuera un sueño imito el acto quedando ambos en un estrecho abrazo. El joven bajo su cabeza al nivel de su cabello aspirando su aroma.

- Amo tu olor, amo tu calor,-la despego un poco y con su pulgar en la barbilla alzo su rostro y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por todo su rostro- amo tu piel, tus ojos, tu cabello incluso esa horribles lagrimas que bajan por tu hermoso rostro, ese rostro angelical que me quita el aliento, esa sonrisa que me hace suspirar- "se me esta declarando por Kami si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar"-Aome eres lo mas especial en mi vida, mi tesoro mas apreciado, mas que la mismísima espada que me dejo mi padre, que usare hasta mis últimos días para protegerte de cualquier peligro, Aome Te AMO, y no quisiera que ese lobo sarnoso o ese maldito humano te tocaran quisiera que me perdonaras y me dejaras sanar las heridas que de hice en tu hermoso corazón lleno de amor para mi.

- Inuyasha, no se que decir

- Solo di que me amas tanto como yo, y si me odias con todas tus fuerzas solo dímelo y me iré de tu vida.

- Solo dime que esto no es sueño y que estas aquí diciéndome todas estas tan hermosas

- No Aome no es un sueño al fin encontré el valor para ser sincero con trigo y confesarte mis sentimientos y para pedirte que por tu seguridad te quedes en esta época, me morrera si Naraku te hiciera daño, no soportaría perderte

- Pero quiero ir con trigo, además como encontraremos los fragmentos faltantes

- Los únicos que faltan los tienen Kohaku, Kouga y los 3 que tienes acá para completar la perla.

- Si pero yo puedo ayudarte a purificar a los demonios con mis flechas

- Sabes que te vez hermosa cuando te enojas- Aome lo miro como si quisiera sentarlo cosa que hizo que un escalofrió corriera por su espalda.- De acuerdo podrás volver, pero nadie puede saber lo que siento por ti, seguiremos como siempre y si tu quieres podemos tener una de esas relaciones de noviazgo aquí en tu época

- Pero Inuyasha

- No quisiera que Naraku se entere te pondría en peligro, además no tienes… olvídalo

- No tengo que

- Nada

- Inuyasha No Taisho

- Aome, aun eres muy joven para recibir mi marca

- A que te refieres

- Mi raza cuando escoge pareja la escoge de por vida y para que ningún otra raza toque a su pareja se marcan en época de apareamiento

- Y eso que tiene que ver con migo

- Que te e escogido a ti, mi pequeña ingenua- alzo su rostro en forma de arrogancia haciendo que a la joven se tiñeran sus mejillas de un color carmesí

- Y por que te sonrojas si no he dicho nada malo

- Me amas

- Mas que a mi propia vida- Inuyasha se fue acercando cautelosa mente hacia su rostro inclinadlo un poco, dejando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la joven acercándola mas a el sellando su confesión de amor con un tierno beso, la joven comenzó a temblar cuando sintió que el la acostaba en la cama exigiendo mas de ella. La joven tímidamente abrió sus labios para sentir la sensible del joven recorrer toda su boca cosa que hizo que soltara un gemino que se ahogo en la boca del joven haciendo que la acostara por completo en la cama de la joven poniéndose encima de ella, subiendo de nivel el beso haciéndolo mas apasionando obligando a terminar por falta de aire. Inuyasha al abrir los ojos se tomo con una dulce mirada llena de amor color chocolate que hizo sentirse el hombre con mas suerte en el mundo.

- Te Amo Inuyasha

Fin del Flash back

Mientras ella seguía metida en sus pensamientos no sintió la presencia de cierto hayou se le acercaba sigilosamente hasta que la atrapo por la espada y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

- Sabes que te vez hermosa cuando piensas

- INUYASHA!-Rápidamente le tapa la boca y se lanza con ella hacia el pozo donde desaparecen.

…

Mientras tanto una hermosa joven llegaba a la época feudal y al pisar el suelo de este su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar dejando ver unas hermosas orejitas caninas en su cabeza, su cabello extenso hasta las rodillas de color plateados, llevaba puesto el mismo kimono de la época futura, su piel seguía igual de blanca y al abrir sus ojos se dejo ver unas orbes doradas impresionantes. Se levanto del suelo y comenzó a examinar el lugar, a detectar cualquier sonido extraño, cualquier presencia maligna y cualquier olor dañino. Comenzó a caminar por el amplio campo cuando se detuvo en seco mirando el hermoso cielo azul cubierto por preciosas nubes blancas y vio una singular figura y su olor y presencia le era famular. Un hombre mayor al parecer un Youkai montado en un toro con tres ojos. Su rosto era tan familiar y su cabeza comenzó a doler.

- Pero si es la hermosa hija de Inu No Taisho

- Me conoces

- Claro que si pequeña Kiomi, como no acordarme de la única hija del mi viejo amigo y amo Inu Taisho

- Me puede decir donde estoy y su nombre

- Pero mira mis modales soy el maestro Totosai confeccionista de espadas y te encuentras en los territorios del oeste antes de tu padre y ahora de tu hermano mayor Sesshumaru

- Ya veo, Totosai-sama me puede indicar donde puedo encontrar a Inuyasha

- A tu gemelo, eso va estar difícil

- Porque lo dice

- Porque ese malcriado, mal educado para seguirle el rastro esta algo difícil, se supone que en dos semanas llegue a mi hogar a buscar algo que me pidió que le arreglara que por pura casualidad llevas en el cuello el par

- Mi collar

- Así es- la joven comenzó a tambalearse y se tocaba la frente en eso un hermoso InuYukai de color negro venia a todo trote por el amplio firmamento, transformándose en su apariencia sencilla bajando en picada cerca donde se encontraba la joven. El joven poseía una extensa cabellera negra, sus ojos eran plateados y su cuerpo bien formado era de color broceado. Su vestimenta consistía de solo una hakama dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su fornido pecho la cual estaba cubierta ligeramente por una al maura samurái. En su espalda llevaba una extenso sable que le cruzaba su amplia espalda, cuidadosamente se acerca a la joven tomándola en el aire ante que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo ante su desmayo.

- Ya era hora que aparecieras jovencito

- Y que querías que hiciera escaparme de prisión se me hizo difícil

- Bueno anda muévete

- A donde

- Tienes que subir a mi casa o si no te atraparan de nuevo

- Tienes razón por primera vez viejo

- Mides tus palabras jovencito, ahora muévete y cuidado con ella

- Que insinúas que le haría daño

- Tratándose de ti

- Sabes que nunca la lastimaría

- Era una broma, estos jóvenes de hoy no aguantan ni la mas mínima briba

- Ya cállate antes que me des dolor de cabeza y sáquemelas de aquí ante que tenga que meterme en mas problemas.

El joven comenzó a gravitacional detrás del maestro Totosai en dirección hacia su casa, sin percatarse que una figura escalofriante los observaba desde lejos.

- Bienvenida a casa Kiomi….


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Al llegar a la casa del maestro Totosai dejo a la joven con mucha delicadeza en un futon que se encontraba en la parte más oscura y cálida del lugar. Luego el joven se sentó al lado del maestro quien le ofreció una taza de té caliente y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el maestro ante tanto silencio rompió el hielo.

- Y se puede saber dónde demonios andabas

- Que te importa

- Inu Yuankai que demonios te sucede

- Nada

- No me mientas

- Totosai no sigas si

- Que te molesta que este aquí

- Claro que si

- Pero sabias bien claro que algún día tenía que llegar

- Lo sé y lo mas que me duele es que no se si

- Sobreviva

- Así es

- Mira jovencito sangrón tienes que entender algo y que se te meta bien en esa cabeza hueca que tienes

- Que quieres ahora

- Parecerá una delicada flor pero es más dura que el diamante además hay alguien más que la protegerá hasta la muerte

- De quien se trata un rival

- No exactamente

…..

Mientras en la época actual

- Porque hiciste eso

- Porque necesitaba esto- Inuyasha atrapo la cara de la joven entre sus manos y la beso con locura en el fondo del pozo mientras intentaba con todas las fuerzas no exitarse demasiado asi que con delicadeza fue separando el beso.

- Inu…

- Shhh, te amo preciosa ahora subamos antes que tu madre se preocupe

- Tienes razón

Inuyasha paso sus mano por debajo de sus piernas y ella enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de su amado y de un salto ya estaban fuera del pozo la bajo y tomo su mano y juntos caminaron fuera de la urna del pozo y de allí hacia la residencia Higurashi donde una alegra madre espera a su hija y su futuro yerno.

- Chicos que alegría que llegaron

- Hola mama

- Sra. Higurashi

- Qué bueno que llegaron espero que tengan hambre ya el almuerzo esta por servirse

- Gracias mama pero prefiero primero una ducha

- Claro hija, Inu querido si gustas usa el baño de mi padre para asearte

- Gracias Sra. es muy amable

- A otra cosa, inu en el cuarto de souta esta tu ropa limpia

- Gracias otra vez

Ambos entraron a prisa a la casa donde rápido subieron las escaleras y en el medio del pasillo se dieron un beso fugaz y partieron para sus respectivos cuartos. Al entrar Aome a su habitación tomo unos jeans cortos y una camisa a tiras rojo intenso y zapatillas a juego y ente su ropa interior busco la más sensual que podía encontrar hoy fuese como fuese dejaría que Inuyasha la reclamara como suya ya no podía esperar más ese hombre la tenia al borde de la locura mas cuando jugaban sus pequeños juegos de seducción que lamentablemente siempre Inuyasha rompía con sus absurdas escusas, llevaban de novios 2 largos años ya no era una niñita y se lo iba a demostrar hoy, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Mientras Inuyasha entro a la habitación que compartía con el herma no menor de su pareja o novia como ella decía y miro a su alrededor recordando, ya habían pasado dos años que le confesó sus sentimientos, dos años que llevaban sus relación en secreto de todos en esta época para así mantener a salvo a la mujer que le mas amaba, pero el bien sabia que esta noche sería diferente, esta noche entraba en celo y sabia bien que al ser el primer día llegaba no podría irse y que mas daba sabía que su ya crecida niña lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y la necesitaba, llevaba más 50 años sin tocar a una mujer y ya su cuerpo le reclamaba esa para depositar sus semillas dentro de ella antes de la luna nueva o tendría cochorros con ella cosa que en estos momentos de du vida no le convenía. Suspiro y vio el bulto en su hakana su cuerpo necesitaba una mujer con urgencia solo le rogaba al cielo que no se descontrolara mucho ya que sabía que si lo hacía podría matarla cosa que jamás deseaba. Resignado con su cuerpo tomo unos pantalones sudaderas una camisilla blanca y un par de calcetines si iba a ser seducido dentaria que estar cómodo tomo una toalla limpia y se dirigió al cuarto de baño del señor de la pero antes de entrar se encontró con la imagen más hermosa del mundo y mirándola mejor ya no parecía una chiquilla había crecido, su cuerpo parecía más de una mujer lista para el apareamiento su rostro se vía más maduro pero aun tenía su pequeño toque de inocencia que la hacía especial. La vio entrar y cerrar la puerta de ese baño y al escuchar el seguro entro a la habitación del anciano y entro al baño de hombres allí dejo puesta su ropa en una esquina y comenzó a desvestirse y se miraba atentamente en el espejo y veía que el mismo había cambiado ya no parecía un jovencito sino ya un adulto, según Myoga ya lo era pero aun no se la creía. Abrió el grifo del agua en templada y se metió de cabeza al agua relajando su tenso cuerpo en agua. Alfan podría relajarse a gusto ya que en esta época casi no habían peligros no tanto como en la de él. Su baño fue relajante y estimúlame, decidió lavar su cabello utilizando el jabón multiusos que le regalo su amada que según ella lo hacía olor mas masculino. Mientras enjabonaba bien sus músculos comenzó a nitrar que estos comenzaron a desarrollarse más. Su pecho ya no se sentía mas fornido y amplio al igual que sus bise y tripes, como también se sintió más pesado y siento una fuerza incalculable. Lo que se temía había llegado, su tiempo de apareamiento había llegado desde hoy dejaba de ser un joven cachorro y se convertiría en un hombre, se convertiría en lord Inuyasha Taisho señor de la mitad de las tierras de su padre heredero al trono de las tierras de su madre. Al fin se sentía digno de poseer a la sacerdotisa, jamás seria tratado con desprecio de hoy en adelante seria tratado con el respeto que merecía como hijo del gran Inu No Tasio señor de las tierras en tomo la tolla y comenzó a secarse decidió mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo y para su gran sorpresa noto que su físico se veía más masculino, tal cual un hombre maduro de su raza y si hoy tenia suerte sería el mejor día de su vida.

…..

Mientras en la época antigua el joven Inu Yunca se encotraba analizando toda la información dada por el maestro Totosai, según el su amada flor de loto tenia un gemelo uno que la protegería como a su vida pero aun el no se confiaba sabien claro que si Yunkei se enteraba de la presencia de la joven denuevo en las tierras abria dificultades mayores además había una amenaza mayor llamada Naraku y para completar una joven sacerdotisa había quebrado la perla Shikon en mil pedazos regados por todo el territorio y para acabar de joder la situación ella poseía la llave para desatar el terror de los Inu Yukai el tenible Yunkiek el guardian de los infiernos quien reguardaba la lejendaria espada de los infiernos colmillo de fuego. Según la leyenda de la misma esta espada podía destruir razas completas de tan solo una movida y esta arma tan letal posia ser utilizada por cualquier demonio ya que poseía la pasrte oscura de la perla Shikon en su interior convirtiendo a cualquier ser en un invesible y seco de poder. Pero su mayor consuelo era que si se encotraba los tres hermanos Taishos podían traer a la vida a su padre quien tomaria la espad a y con la ayuda de una sacerdotisa podían purificar esa piedra asi salvar a ese mundo de convertirse en un infierno. Con su cabeza llena de pensamientos se levanto de donde se encontraba y se encamino hacia donde se encontra la joven durmiendo, sabia bien claro quien era ella y lo luchadora que es pero a la vez se ponía nostálgico al recordar lo que la brujo Yuokan le dijo luego de mandarla a un mundo leja de este.

Flash Back

- Estas conciente de lo que me pides

- Si asi es

- Pero sabes que no tendrá recuerdo alguno de quien eres, si te vuelve a ver no sabra quien eres ni lo que significas para ella

- Lo se pero es un sacrificio que debo hacer para alejarla de este mundo, la prefiero con vida aunque no tenga ningún recuerdo que me incluya

- Estas seguro

- Si

- Bien ahora deberas saber que debo implantar un recuerdo falso de alguna persona para no dañar su corazón en el proceso

Haz lo que necesites hacer pero que se olvide de mi y sacala de este mundo antes que ocurra una tragedia mayo

- Todo lo que haz deseado se te cumplirá, mas haz de pasar un infierno en vida por lo egoísta de tu corazón.

Fin del Flash Back

Si que había pasado un infierno en vida desde que ella dejo este mundo pero almenos sabia que ella vivía y eso era lo que importaba nada mas y ahora todos sus esfuerzos serian en van ya que ella había llegado de nuevo a ese mundo solo le rogaba al cielo que la mantuviese con vida y que le diera el valor para asi enamorarla de nuevo.


End file.
